Just A Little Buzz
by Tabrina
Summary: During a recording session, Logan can hardly keep himself standing, what could be wrong? Kendall/Logan One-Shot


_I own nothing, except the terrible idea… god… someone shoot my muse with all her terrible one shots. I have no idea how old these guys are.. Buuuut we're gonna say at least all of them are 18. . Right? Right lol_

Practice sessions with Gustavo were usually never all that fun, in fact, it was rare if they weren't all deaf from him screaming at them by the time the session was finished. And yet, this session was highly amusing for one of the boys. See, he had a secret, a shared secret per say, but a secret none the less, that was causing much enjoyment for him. All though the only other one who know of these secret, was absolutely livid, and wished he had never agreed to this. Looking back, he wasn't sure why he had agreed to it in the first place. Logan blamed his predicament on Kendall's soft puppy look, that somehow could win over anyone with less than two seconds of seeing it. Those eyes that somehow got him into trouble, and at the same time could also just as easily get him out of trouble. But he had never wished to have immunity from those eyes as much as he did now.

The morning had started out normal enough, James was hogging one of the bathrooms to fix his "gorgeous face", Carlos was rushing around trying to find his helmet amongst the mess that was his room, and Katie and Ms. Knight were already out for the day, doing who knows what. Thus leaving Kendall and Logan to busy themselves with getting ready for their oh so lovely practice session with Gustavo. To Logan nothing really seemed out of place, Kendall had taken his shower first, and was now rummaging in their room for something, which left Logan to shower in the bathroom they shared alone.

The mirror was fogged up from the shower Logan had just indulged himself in, so the unexpected visitor had an easy time sneaking up behind him, and grabbing his toweled hips roughly. Logan knew who it was, yet it didn't stop the surprised jump that he gave as his hips were gripped.

"Kendall, what do you need? We have to finish getting ready or…" he trailed off as he felt Kendall's hand slide the towel up, as his hand slid along the curve of his ass. The soft feeling of his hand sent a small shiver up Logan's spine, and he nearly gave into the pleasure until he felt something try to probe his entrance. "Kendall, we don't have time to…" yet again he wasn't allowed to finish his protest.

"We have time for this," Kendall whispered into his ear, giving a gentle bite to the back cartilage of Logan's ear. It was then Logan felt the small object slide past his opening, and he could instantly tell what it was, or at least what shape it was. It was shaped like a small plastic egg, and suddenly, he wasn't sure he liked how this was turning out.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan spun around to face his taller lover, his cheeks flushed as he could still feel the offending object inside of him.

"I thought we'd try something fun today." Kendall smirked down at him, placing a too innocent kiss on Logan's temple."We have practice today, we don't really have time to be trying new things though," Logan spoke, not quite sure he liked where this conversation was headed.

"Which is why," Kendall began, producing a small remote in his hand. "I got this." And with that Kendall slid his thumb along a small lever and Logan had to grab onto him to keep himself upright as the small object hummed inside of him. Logan could feel himself getting hard quickly, and whimpered against Kendall's shirt as he gripped it for dear life. It didn't last long as the buzz soon ebbed away, and Logan could finally breath normally again, though still painfully hard.

"N-no! No way Kendall!" He stood up on shaky legs as he all but glared up at Kendall, definitely not up to whatever game Kendall thought he was playing. And then… the eyes. Logan's biggest weakness, the one thing he just couldn't find himself to say no to. He wanted to, he desperately wanted to say no, not ever, but damn those eyes of his!

Which is where he found himself now. At the mercy of Kendall in the recording room, with the rest of the boys. Kendall seemed to be the cat that ate the canary as his grin hadn't stopped since that morning, and everyone else, but Logan, couldn't quite put their fingers on why he seemed to be acting that way.

"Take it again, from the top, dogs!" Gustavo yelled, as he sat behind the mixing booth, playing with levers, pushing them this way and that. As they heard the song pumping through their headphones, they began singing, and all seemed going well, until it got to Logan's part. He began singing, and not a moment after, felt that familiar hum, but it was strong than this morning, and he almost couldn't keep his knees stiff enough to hold him up right as his voice choked on his singing. He couldn't hide the glare he threw at Kendall as the music was cut off, and he almost didn't notice Gustavo yelling at him… almost. "Logan! What was that? Did you suddenly forget how to sing?" Gustavo yelled, his voice booming in their headphones. "Again!"

The music started up again, and this time, Logan all but cringed, steeling himself when his part came up again, but he could have breathed a sigh of relief as the buzzing never came, and he was saved, for now. On the next song he wasn't so lucky. Things progressed like this nearly all day, and Logan was at his wits end. He was flushed, he was hard, and thankfully had the sense to tuck it up into his waistband that day as to hide his erection somewhat effectively. Though he was pretty sure if one was looking, they'd be able to see it without much trouble. Although one look at Kendall and they could tell he wasn't that much better. He didn't show the most obvious signs of being aroused, but Logan had seen him hot and bothered one too many times not to see the signs. The way he was licking his lips constantly, the sweat on his brow, and the way he kept a tight grip on his music stand were the dead giveaways. Thankfully for the both of them, Gustavo was getting so fed up at this point, that this was their last practice song before he was going to let them go for the day. Which as Kendall saw it, was the perfect time for a grand finale.

It started out easy enough, Logan had been getting used to the buzz of the little toy, and when switched on during the last song, he was only slightly unchanged, though he made sure to keep in pitch or fear Gustavo gutting him or something worse. As the song came to it's last chorus though, suddenly the hum was too intense, and his knees buckled and he nearly cried out in pleasure, if he hadn't turned it into a cough at the last second. The other boys stopped singing, looking at Logan with concern, except for Kendall who feigned concern as he knew exactly what was going on. Logan didn't even stop to say anything as he threw off his headphones and dashed from the small recording room and towards the bathroom.

"He's gonna blow chunks!" Carlos yelled as Logan ran from the room, a mix of amusement and concern for his friend, who to him, had seemed sick all day.

"I'll go make sure he's ok," Kendall said as he chased after Logan, making sure to turn off , his now quickly becoming favorite, toy as he followed in the direction of Logan.

He found him leaning up against the wall shuddering in pleasure as he teetered on orgasm.

"Kendall, please!" It was a cry of desperation, and Kendall was all too happy to oblige. The toy was quickly pulled out, Kendall making sure to quickly pocket it, as to not forget it somewhere in the bathroom in the heat of the moment. It was easy getting their jeans off, but Kendall couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at not having thought this far, and all he had for lube was to spit in his own hand, mixing his pre-cum and saliva for a pretty terrible lube. Logan didn't seem to mind, as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck to bury his fingers in the blondes hair, pulling his face down to meet his own lips.

It was hard, rough, and slightly painful, but the pain was a trivial matter to the pleasure that Logan was almost screaming out from, if it weren't for Kendall's lips on his. But at some point they both needed to breath, so Kendall put one hand behind Logan's head, leading his head towards his shoulder blade. Logan seemed to get the hint, biting on none to gently to Kendall's shoulder as Kendall thrusted into him with abandon. Each thrust seemed to cause Logan to bite harder, which caused Kendall to climb faster to the edge of orgasm.

The whole ordeal seemed to last for hours to the two boys, but barely lasted minutes to anyone not enjoying the passion. As Logan bit down harshly into Kendall's shoulder with a cry, Kendall barely had enough sense to cover Logan's cock with his hand, sparing both of their shirts from any stains that would only have people asking more questions when they returned. And only a few short thrusts after that, Kendall exploded inside of Logan, his breath coming out in heavy gasps as he leans his forehead against Logan's hair.

It's only then he realizes the immense pain shooting down his arm from the bite Logan has just given him, but he tries to ignore it, as he helps Logan clean up and regain his composure. As Logan attempts to clean his face of sweat, and look somewhat presentable, Kendall pulls the neck of his shirt to look at the deep bruise that's already forming on his shoulder, the teeth mark all too evident.

"Payback," Logan says as he smirks and kisses the spot, as the two head out of the bathroom and back out towards the recording room. Only to find the only person there is Kelly, who when they enter, seems to be refusing to meet their eyes.

"Where did everyone else go?" Kendall peeks into the recording booth to see James and Carlos are no where to be seen, same went for Gustavo.

"Gustavo sent them home, and went home himself." The boys smile and go to leave, saying their goodbyes to Kelly as they turn around only to be stopped by her voice just as they are reaching the door. "Boys? Gustavo says next time, leave your toys at home, because the recording booth picks up even the smallest of noises…"


End file.
